LA Noire Spyro Style!
by Darkfirethelightofpower
Summary: This is basically the game by Rockstar made into a Spyro fic. CynderxSpyro in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK peeps this is my new story but this is set in the 1940's and has a lot of human items in it such as. . . well you'll find out. Hope you enjoy it!**

Cynder Burntwood stood in front of t a large crowd in L.A's newest police academy graduation. She was to be given a new partner, she expected a bumbling idiot who would trip over his own tail and only get in her way. After the academy's teacher had finished speaking a set of dragons walked up and shook hands with the head of the academy. After the head took a dragon aside and pointed at her, and she sighed. This dragon looked like he was going to be a problem for her. But when he walked over to her he walked straight past her and to another police officer.

"_Lucky me"_ Cynder thought. When the chief called another dragon who had a low hat on his head blocking his head from her view. His suit looked quite expensive (yes the dragons were clothes, deal with it) and the head actually pointed at her this time and she heard the dragon give a laugh. He nodded and walked over to her.

"Mornin' gov" he said with a British accent. Cynder sighed and shook her head.

"Ah, I'm just playing with ya, cheer up" the dragon said, taking his hat off showing his cocky smile. Cynder was quite surprised to see that he was purple.

"My name's Cynder, what's yours?" she asked flatly.

"I'm Spyro Phelps" he said. (guess where Phelps came from)

"Pleasure to meet you, now come with me" Cynder said walking out of the building. They walked out of the academy and Spyro whistled when he saw Cynder's car (yeah they have cars, but they fly too)

"Sweet ride teach, bet that cost a pretty penny" Spyro said.

"Just get in" Cynder sighed.

"Ouch, frosty" Spyro mumbled "So where we headed?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Cynder said putting on a fake smile.

"I'm guessing your house, so you can get out of that dress and get into something more comfortable" Spyro said. Cynder was genuinely shocked by his answer.

"How did you know?" Cynder asked.

"Well you've been fidgeting in that thing for hours now and you kept checking on it, maybe to see if you were wearing it right, and now you want to get changed out and possibly burn it" Spyro said. Cynder was genuinely amazed at his deduction abilities, he sounded promising. Cynder was about to say yes when a voice came over the radio.

_Car eleven king, car eleven king, we have a situation in princeling street casino _it said. Cynder reached for the radio but Spyro already had it. Cynder was about to shout that he would make her seem like she had a bad choice in partners because of his cocky voice and tone but her put on a very mature voice.

"Roger en route to local now" Spyro said. He looked at Cynder and gave her a cocky smile. They drove in silence the rest of the way to the casino. When they arrived they had to duck behind the car as shots were being fired at the other officers (yeah guns to, this is a cop story) and they both pulled out their revolvers. Spyro stood over the bonnet and fire getting the man in between the eyes. He fired three more shots and the shooters were all dead. The other officers were gaping at the cocky dragon and he smiled. He walked inside and whistled deeply. They were bodies strewn everywhere and blood splattered the room.

"Reminds me of my eighteenth birthday" Spyro said. Cynder looked at him quizzically and shook her head.

"What it's true, that was the reason I joined the police force in the first place" Spyro said. Spyro walked over to a body and appeared to straddle it. Cynder's eyes shot open and her jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cynder asked. Spyro ignored her and began searching the body, and after a few seconds he pulled out a bank slip.

"Terridian Azure "Spyro said to Cynder "And he took out a pretty hefty sum of cash" Spyro looked under the dragons name.

"Shit!" Spyro swore.

"What?" Cynder asked.

"Read the age" Spyro said handing her the slip. She read the slip and she felt sad.

"He was only nineteen years old" Cynder said. Spyro nodded and went back to his work. He searched the other bodies and discovered that they were the owners of the casino and employees. Cynder asked him again what he was doing when he stood over the bodies. He told her it was a searching technique he learned from his father. He said it helped saved time when searching the bodies for evidence of identity of the cause of death. Cynder thought this method was efficient. After a whole day of interviewing witnesses Cynder said it was time to return to the station to show the captain what they had learned. They drove in silence until Cynder began to nod off behind the wheel, it was a six hour drive from where they had started the investigation. Spyro saved them from crashing into an oncoming truck and pulled them into the hard shoulder. He got out of the passenger's side and walked around to Cynder's door. He opened it and scooped her up into his arms as he sat on his haunches. He shuffled back to the passenger side tried to open the door. Cynder yawned and snuggled into his chest, not realizing who he was. Spyro chuckled to himself and placed her inside the car and buckled her seatbelt. He walked back round to the driver's side and started the engine. He pulled out back onto the highway and finished the drive Cynder had started.

As they pulled into their parking space at three in the morning Spyro tapped Cynder on the shoulder and she began to wake up.

"Where are we?" she asked shaking the sleepiness out of her head "And how are you driving _my _car?" Cynder demanded.

"You started to fall asleep so I pulled us over and swapped sides with you" Spyro said.

"How did you get me to this side?" she asked suspiciously. Spyro just winked and gave her a cocky smile causing Cynder's temper to rise slightly. They got out of the car and walked into the police HQ. They walked the steps to the captain's office and knocked on the door. When the captain walked out Cynder bowed as a show of respect. Spyro and Ignitus did a fist bump and winked at each other. Cynder's jaw dropped as she looked at each of them in turn.

"I take it you didn't tell her?" Ignitus said.

"She's smart so I decided to let her figure it out herself" Spyro said.

"Tell me what?" Cynder asked.

"Hey teach, what's my last name?" Spyro said narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know, whelps or something" Cynder said.

"No it's Phelps" Spyro said.

"And what's mine?" Ignitus asked.

"Sir, your name is Phel-" Cynder began "Wait a minute"

"Cynder Spyro is my son" Ignitus said. Cynder was gob smacked. While the two other dragons laughed she just stared off into space.

**A/N: So there it was the first chapter of my L.A Noire spyro story. If anyone would like to have their OCs included just PM, or if anyone would like to see Darkfire make an appearance do the same I'll write the next chapter on thursday but until then.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Blu**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK second chapter to my la noire story. Now I know this is short but I found it hard to get into this. If anyone would like to help me with this it would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy.**

The next day Cynder was stood by her car outside the police station waiting for Spyro. He was forty minutes late and the captain wasn't there either. She got tired of waiting and she decided to walk inside to get the case briefing. The lead detective gave the case to Cynder saying he trusted her to get the job done more then anyone else. When she walked outside she saw Spyro stood by the side of the on the opposite side of the road. His eyes were full of depression and sadness. She saw hi look to see if any cares were coming and when he saw a big one he got ready to walk into the road. Cynder started walking towards him but he walked into the road, just as the lights turned green for pedestrians to walk.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cynder asked sternly "Your two hours late"

"I was at the hospital" Spyro said.

"Why?" Cynder asked.

"My father was shot down last night by a gang and he died in A&E this morning" Spyro said.

"Holy shit" Cynder whispered "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be" Spyro said, smiling weakly, then he took a deep breath "So who got the case?"

"We did, the chief said I was the only one he trusted with it" Cynder said.

"Wow they must really like you, so same place as last night?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, hey do you wanna drive?" Cynder asked.

"Sure, it'll distract me from thinking" Spyro said solemnly. They drove in silence for a few minutes until a voice came over the radio.

Car eleven king, car eleven king we have someone who wishes to contact you please respond

"This is car eleven king what do you need?" Cynder asked.

The captain would like to say something to his son Spyro's eyes widened. Cynder looked at him. Then Ignitus's voice came on the radio.

Son you left you wallet on your chair, do you want to come and get it or should I keep it?

"Dad, how are you alive" Spyro asked.

After you left they managed to spare a few surgeons and they did a heart transplant and restarted it Ignitus explained. Spyro smiled but suddenly he hit his head off the wheel.

"What is it?" Cynder asked.

"My driver's licence is n my wallet and my dad has it" Spyro sighed.

"Ugh you are useless, pull over and I'll drive" Cynder sighed. Spyro did a s told and they swapped sides. As they were driving a group of dragons pulled up next to them with paint ball guns and took aim at the car.

"Pull over so we can have some fun with you and your chick!" one of them shouted.

"No" Spyro said. He pulled out his gun and shot out two of the tires of the car and they went spinning out of control and into the guardrail. Spyro chuckled and looked at Cynder. She was staring wide eyed at him.

"What, there were annoying me" Spyro said looking back out the window.

"You can be quite dangerous can't you?" Cynder asked looking at him. Spyro tipped his hat low over his eyes and turned to Cynder.

"Boo" he said, wiggling his fingers. Cynder rolled her eyes but she looked back at him.

"What's happened to your voice, you sound like a child and a monster" Cynder said. Spyro smirked at her and took off his hat. His scales had turned black and his eyes were glowing white.

"What's the matter, scared?" Dark Spyro asked. Cynder span out of control and nearly flipped the car. Suddenly Spyro changed back and looked at her worriedly.

"Hey teach, you OK?" Spyro asked.

"Holy shit, what are you?" Cynder asked shying away from him.

"A dragon with many secrets" Spyro said, turning back to the window. They drove in silence until they arrived at the crime scene. They stepped out of the car and they straightened their suits. Spyro tilting his at an angle and Cynder tutting when he put on a cocky smile.

**A/N: Of course Dark Spyro has to make an appearence in my story. Spyro is beng looked on by Cynder as come kind of punk kid who managed to get to be her partner. In the next chapter we'll see why he was really chosen to be her partner. Just wait to find out. R&R please thanks.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Blu**


	3. Chapter 3

Spyro and Cynder walked towards the casino just in time to see a white cheetah get thrown out.

"All I want is a drink you gigantic dicks!" she shouted at the officers standing outside. She had grey spots and blue eyes.

"Excuse me miss" Cynder asked putting on a smile.

"What do you want princess" the cheetah snapped.

"I would like to know why you're here" Cynder said politely.

"What's it to you?" the cheetah snarled. Cynder was about to reply but Spyro stepped forward.

"Listen, there's a bottle of liquor stronger then petrol in it for you if you answer our questions" Spyro promised.

"What do you need to know" the cheetah said.

"First your name" Spyro said pulling out a notebook from his jacket pocket.

"The name's Talon" she said. Spyro made a note of this in his book.

"Where were you last night when the murder occurred?" Spyro asked.

"I was getting drunk on the street outside, when two dicks knocked my drink over when they climbed out the back window" Talon said. Spyro jotted this down.

"That's all thank you, I'll be right back" Spyro said. He walked into the casino and came back a few minutes later with a bottle of liquor. He tossed it to Talon who barely caught it.

"Strongest stuff they've got in there, no be on your way" Spyro said. Talon nodded and walked off whistling a merry tune. Spyro was about to walk inside when he suddenly groaned in pain and fell to the ground. Cynder gasped and ran over to him.

"What's wrong Spyro?" she asked. Spyro twisted in pain and groaned again.

"My ribs" he said weakly. Cynder turned him over and saw the whole right side of his jacket was soaked in blood.

"What the hell happened?" she said looking him in the face.

"My scar must've opened again" Spyro said. He gestured to the officers in front of the door and passed out. She ran up to them and asked for their help. They saw Spyro lying unconscious on the floor and they began to panic. Cynder sighed and ran to the nearest police phone and began to call the captain. Ignitus picked up the phone after a few rings.

"_Hello, this is Captain Phelps, how may I help you?" _he said.

"Captain it's Burntwood, your son's bleeding heavily" Cynder said.

"_What, from where?" _he asked.

"I can't see properly, there's too much blood" Cynder said.

"_Well check under his shirt and feel around for the source!" _Ignitus instructed, Cynder gulped before answering.

"OK" she said. She told the other officers to form a perimeter around her and Spyro and to call 911. Cynder felt nervous about doing this. She barely knew Spyro and yet here was a circumstance where she had to feel him up. She took a deep breath and removed his jacket and then his shirt. She was quite surprised at how muscled he was for his size. She felt around his abdomen and found nothing wrong. Then she checked his ribs and found a large gash that was pouring blood.. She took his shirt and wrapped it around his as a make shift bandage and tried to stem the bleeding. Ten minutes later an ambulance arrived to take Spyro to hospital. The paramedic let Cynder stay with Spyro as they drove to A&E.

"Is this your husband Mrs?" she asked. Cynder spluttered and turned to face her.

"No he's not my husband, he's my work partner" Cynder said.

"Any plans to change that?" the paramedic asked. He was a red dragoness with golden wings.

"No, he's my work partner and that's all" Cynder assured her.

"Well I envy the dragoness who gets to have him as a husband" the paramedic said. Cynder laughed at this.

"Why would any girl be lucky to have _him?" _Cynder asked.

"Do you actually know who he is?" the paramedic asked.

"He's the son of the Captain of police I L.A" Cynder said.

"He's not just that, his full title is The Purple Dragon Spyro, The Shadow of World War II, he's a renowned war hero and one of the very few serving police officers to receive the Silver Cross in the war" the paramedic told her. Cynder was shocked, the more she found out about Spyro the more he seemed like an intelligent officer and a fun guy to be with. They drove the rest of the way in silence and it took them twenty minutes to reach the hospital. When they arrived the machines hooked up to Spyro started going crazy and then his heart rate began to slow down and eventually he flat lined. They rushed him into the emergency ward and tried to restart his heart. As he began slipping away Cynder walked in and held his hand. She wasn't going to cry but she did feel sad that a young cop was going to die. When they were about to give up, Spyro's grip on her hand tightened until it hurt. His scaled suddenly darkened and he shot up in the bed, he began pulling the needles and life support out of his arms and he jumped out of bed. The nurses in there with him all gasped in shock. Dark Spyro charged at one of them but they dived out of the way and he crashed into some machinery. Spyro roared and charged at Cynder, she tried to block his attack but it felt like she had run head on into a building. She was thrown across the room and into the glass windows, cracking them, while Cynder hit her head and fell unconscious.

When Cynder woke she was in a different room with a bandage around her head. She looked up to see a bright light shining in her eyes and she looked around. She was in a room next door to Spyro. His face had been bandaged except one eye, and he was being restrained by thick leather straps. He was struggling and roaring, trying to get loose, but was having no success. She saw a nurse and called her over and asked her how long she had been there for.

"You've been here for nearly seven hours" she said.

"What about Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"You mean that _monster?" _the nurse said it with such hate it made Cynder slightly angry. Then she realized what he did to her and the feeling vanished.

"What are you going to do about him?" Cynder asked.

"His father has been called, hopefully he knows what to do about his son" she said, then walked away. Cynder got up and walked around the room. She went by the window and looked at Spyro, he was being injected with all kinds of chemicals and colourful fluids. He was screaming in rage but the glass was soundproof. She suddenly felt sorry for the small dragon. She watched in amazement as the dragon didn't stop struggling, he even looked at her. She expected to see fear and sadness, but what she saw made her scared. Hate. Uncontrolled hate and anger. She was so focused on Spyro that she failed to notice the older red dragon enter the room. When he tapped her on the shoulder she squealed and jumped, she turned around and when she saw Ignitus she relaxed.

"So now you've seen what he becomes when his life is threatened" Ignitus sighed "Or when he becomes angry"

"What is he sir?" Cynder asked.

"I never found out, he was experimented on during his time in the war. At first we thought all those experiments did nothing, but when his ribs were laid open by a machete he transformed for the first time. He killed his senior officer in a rage" Ignitus explained "He was never the same again, he tries to cover up his baggy eyes, by wearing his hat down low, and tries to cover the tiredness with a cocky attitude, he does his best but that doesn't stop me from hearing him screaming in the middle of the night from his nightmares" Cynder looked at the black dragon tied down in the other room as Ignitus walked in and tried to talk to his son.

"Hello Spyro, how was your day" Ignitus asked, Dark Spyro snarled at his father but eventually began to calm down "I brought your wallet" Spyro's eyes widened as his scales began to change colour and he turned back to normal.

"I'm so sorry dad" Spyro sighed. Ignitus released him and he snuggled in against his father chest and Ignitus held him close with his wings. Cynder sighed and looked away, not wanting to see the purple dragon in his moment of weakness.

**A/N: Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed the truth behind Dark Spyro. I wnated to tell you that I won't be updating my stories for at least another week, I hope I don't dissapoint too many people with that. R&R please.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Blu**


End file.
